


偶尔冒险

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 艾伦去接深夜加班的三笠回家，在三笠的办公室里发生了一些事情
Relationships: Eremika, Eren Yeager/ Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 19





	偶尔冒险

**Author's Note:**

> *现代架空  
> *办公室  
> *两人已交往  
> *其他角色有，私设有

露易丝和同事刚下电梯，经过写字楼大堂的时候，看到管理处前台站着一个扎着丸子头的高个年轻男人。他正在把身份证件交给管理人员查看。  
深夜来访的人本来就极少见，所以露易丝多留意了他几眼。虽然只是侧面但看得出他长得非常好看。  
似乎是察觉到了别人的目光，年轻男人远远地望了过来。很随意的一瞥，然后向为他开闸门的管理人员道谢，去乘电梯了。  
他真的非常好看。露易丝心想。  
等到年轻男人进了电梯后，女同事们都压抑不住激动的心情炸开了锅。  
“刚刚那个人是模特吗？！”  
“他刚才看过来的时候我心脏都漏掉了一拍。”  
“你都二十好几了怎么还说这种中学生会说的话，我都替你害羞。”  
“太花痴了你！”  
“这也算加班福利了吧。”  
一众年轻OL一边调笑着一边走出写字楼，露易丝依旧沉思着，没有说话。

第三轮比稿的准备工作差不多告一段落，第二天上午十一点整提案。  
近段时间以来，项目组几乎每天都加班到很晚。这次一千二百万的年度项目，boss非常重视，重担就落到了boss同样非常重视的三笠肩上。沟通客户、理解需求、把控策划、跟进设计，身为项目总监，三笠可以说是拼尽全力。  
严肃认真如三笠，却也能体会到下属们长期绷紧弦的状态，所以在确定了所有的提案资料之后，让她们尽快回家休息了。  
打算一个人留下来再过一遍提案PPT，为明天能为客户做出最优秀的展示做准备。  
现在的时间是00:14，项目总监独立办公室里，安静得只剩下呼吸声。最后几页PPT的内容，三笠如论如何也看不下去，因为自己的注意力无法控制地被坐在自己对面沙发上的男友吸引过去了。  
半小时前，艾伦打电话来说接自己下班。十五分钟前，他到达了自己的办公室。此刻，他正用手机浏览网页，几缕碎发垂下来遮住了光洁的额头，浓密的长睫毛不时眨一下，即使穿着最普通的黑色开襟连帽衫、深色裤子和休闲鞋也掩盖不了出众的气质。  
也许他适合当公司下次服装广告拍摄的模特。三笠想。  
“怎么了？”艾伦的声音让三笠长久失焦的眼神恢复了平常。“一直盯着我。”  
“没……没什么。”三笠低头尝试把注意力拉回工作上。  
看着她微微泛红的脸颊，艾伦轻笑起身，“我去给你泡杯咖啡？”  
“嗯，好。”  
果然，和恋人面对面单独相处是没办法好好工作的。艾伦打开门去茶水间后，三笠呼了口气。  
赶快完成工作回家休息吧。抓紧时间在艾伦不在的空档，修改了PPT内容的一些错误，准备关机。忽然，眼前所有的一切都黑了下来。  
“应该是跳闸了，没事。”艾伦的声音从外面传来。  
“小心。”三笠用手机的手电筒功能帮助艾伦把电闸重新推上去。  
照明全都恢复了，问题是，三笠的工作电脑无法开机。  
大家辛苦的成果全都在电脑里面，如果坏了的话，明天的提案就会搞砸了。而且，刚才自己关机前好像忘了保存。  
漆黑的电脑屏幕上映出三笠眉头紧皱的脸。  
“……会不会是电脑本来就没电了？”艾伦把电源插上。不一会儿，电脑果然正常开机了。幸好文档有自动恢复功能，三笠刚才修改的地方都保存下来了。  
虚惊一场。  
长时间工作，精神高度紧绷，体力也透支得差不多了。连一些平时绝对不会出现的低级错误都犯了。对自己要求非常严格的三笠有点挫败感。工作还没有完全做好，她揉了揉突突直跳的太阳穴，还想要把所有资料再确认一遍。

放在鼠标上的手指被大手覆盖住，三笠感觉自己的头顶被艾伦的下巴抵住。他两只手撑在办公桌上，从后面把三笠围在自己营造的空间里。  
“你已经做得很好了，三笠。”他低沉的嗓音降落下来，就像最轻盈和柔软的羽毛。“休息一下吧。”虽然努力工作是对的，但艾伦不希望三笠过分勉强自己。  
清新的衣物柔顺剂和艾伦独有的气息让三笠平静下来，在他的怀里她感到了放松和安宁。他俯下身子，脸贴着她的脸，收紧了环抱住她的两只手。两人就这么安静地拥抱着，耳边只有彼此的呼吸声和中央空调运转的声响。  
“谢谢你，艾伦。”她偏过头，在他的脸颊上亲了一口。  
艾伦愣了一下，在可以碰到对方睫毛的距离，凝视着她的双眼轻声问，“还有呢？”  
三笠微笑，搂住他的脖子吻上他的嘴唇。  
温度、鼻息、气味，抚摸的方式和亲吻的力道，每样细微的感知都清晰地让她知道，这是艾伦。他轻而易举地寻找到她的舌头，舔舐和吮吸着和她的交缠在一起。  
这个原本带着感谢和奖励性质的吻，不知怎么的逐渐被催化出诱人的甜味，让两人都不不愿意就这样浅尝即止。  
电脑被合上，推到一边。他把她牵起来，抵在办公桌沿继续亲吻。  
三笠的手不由自主地掀起艾伦衣服的下摆，指尖颤抖着触摸着他腰线。也许是自己的手指太凉了，接触到他温热的皮肤的时候他颤抖了一下。  
他深呼吸，解开她白衬衣中间的几颗扣子，隔着内衣用不怎么温柔的力道揉捏着她的胸部。  
三笠的手往下，轻轻地撕扯着他裤子的扣子和拉链，往他的下身探去。  
她几乎忘记了这是在刚和同事加着班的公司，在自己奋力工作的办公桌上。  
这里不是适合做这个的地方。  
而且明早要去提案，现在已经很晚了，也不是适合做这个的时候。  
内衣被潦草地推上去，颤动的乳尖被含住轻轻地噬咬和舔吻。“不……不要了吧……”三笠用几乎听不到的嗓音说着，手指抓着他的肩头。如果真要拒绝的话她早就可以推开艾伦，但是她没有。  
艾伦当然没有停下动作，他利落地拉下她半身裙的拉链，褪下她的黑色丝袜和蕾丝内裤，手指按摩着她身下的敏感部位，掌纹也贴上她大腿内侧的皮肤。早就湿润的花蕊和她所表达出来的完全相反。他一直留意着她的表情和反应，如果她不愿意，他也不会继续下去。  
欲望来得没有一点防备。三笠有想过在不那么熟悉的地方亲热会是什么样子，但她也只是想想而已。她从没有想过会真的在公共场合和艾伦做。但现在的情况能忍到回家肯定是不可能的。情况只能继续失控。  
在家以外的地方做，而且没有安全措施还是头一次，不安的感觉却让三笠对艾伦的爱抚比平日更加敏感。因为理智和强烈的羞耻感，三笠有意识地压抑着呻吟的音量，但在艾伦有技巧性的按压中，腰肢禁不住地扭动，双腿也不停地颤抖。  
抽出手指的时候三笠发出了略带哭腔的声音。看着艾伦湿漉漉的两根手指，她几乎想找个地缝钻进去。好像比初次的情况还要羞涩和狼狈。  
“没事的。”艾伦抱着三笠，在她耳边轻声说。  
任何人都有欲望。有时候正视自己的欲望并不是坏事。只要不伤害他人。  
压抑着的喘息、吮吸、亲吻和肉体拍打的声响充满了这间小小的办公室。  
艾伦捞起三笠的后背让她坐起来，用带着喘息的声音说，“睁开眼睛看看。”  
“不……”  
“看看又不会怎样。”  
三笠稍微平复一下心跳，在意乱情迷中睁开双眼，看到办公桌后面的落地玻璃窗上映出的，除了下面川流不息的车海、同样灯火辉煌的高楼灯光，还有这样一幅光景。  
桌子底下散落着半裙、丝袜、内裤和高跟鞋。  
艾伦背对着窗外站着，褪下一点的裤子松松地挂在胯部。他卖力地挺动着腰身，露出的一小部分臀部都带着透明而闪耀的汗意。  
自己勾着他的脖子，裸露的双腿紧紧缠在他的腰上，随着他的动作有节奏地晃动着。  
原来自己深陷情欲的表情是这样的吗？脸颊潮红，嘴唇微张，连恍惚间望着玻璃窗反射过来的眼神都仿佛能融化一切。  
这不像自己。但……这就是自己。  
感受到三笠把脸完全埋在自己肩窝，艾伦笑了笑，摸摸她的后脑勺，没再让她看了。  
欲望的火焰燃烧得越来越热烈，从一开始就没有给她喘息的机会一下子顶到最深处。他喘息着，每一次都用尽全力地抽插，变换着角度顶弄着她最隐秘的部分。他不确定她是否已经抛开羞涩与不安的心情，他只知道她的身体在他每一次进入的时候就深深战栗一下，在他撤出的时候放松，就这样不断反复着，呻吟的音量比刚开始时更大声，频率也更急促。  
三笠身体后仰，单手撑着桌面。艾伦身体微微前倾，用亲吻把她支离破碎的呻吟都吞咽下去。办公桌被两人的动作带得剧烈抖动着，放文件的架子倒了，纸张铺在了桌上。杯子倾倒了，早已冷掉的咖啡滴滴答答落在地毯上。  
在她紧致温润的包裹和收缩下他险些缴械，稍微停下动作定定神，艾伦翻转过三笠的身体把她压在桌面上。  
三笠听到背后传来拉链完全拉下的声响，接着是长裤落在地板上的声音。这短短的几秒钟时间里，似乎连暴露在空气中的花蕊都在等待和渴望着。  
臀瓣被稍微分开，花穴被熟悉的坚硬和温热感顶上。她压低身体配合他进入的角度，身体被重新填满的满足感让她发出一声舒适的喟叹。  
他一手托抱着她的小腹，一手揉捏着她胸前的软肉。唇舌游走在她的耳后和颈项，分身反复刮扫着内壁，双重的刺激让三笠流出生理性的泪水。  
他的胸膛贴着她的后背，她感受到了他如雷的心跳。  
艾伦也会害羞吗？……第一次的时候。三笠忽然很想知道。  
但是现在，她想要更多。  
她舔了舔嘴唇，不得不发出自己都羞耻到极点的请求：“艾伦……再快……快一点……”  
身后的男人无声地笑了一下，紧紧扣住她的身体又快又重地挺入。有些疼痛的力道，却也带来更强烈的快感。三笠仰起头咬紧嘴唇，汗毛几乎都竖起。胡乱地抓住他揽在腰间的手和他的胳膊支撑身体，用力得指甲都嵌入他的皮肤里。  
刚开始三笠还担心被发现，担心时间。但是在这极致的快感里，公司、工作、提案、理智和羞耻心什么的，通通都不重要，完全被抛在脑后了。  
此时此刻，两人都只想让更深的快感淹没彼此。  
快感层叠着在体内疯狂地翻涌搅动，艾伦以极快的速度进出着三笠的身体。两人同时到达了最顶点。  
因为是站着的姿势，温热而粘腻的液体在分身撤出后，沿着三笠的腿根缓缓流了下来。艾伦扯过几张纸巾，蹲下来默默帮她清理身体。  
“谢谢……”也许是喘了太久，三笠嗓子都有些干哑。想起刚才是因为这句话场面才开始逐渐失去控制，她又红了脸。  
“下次……还是不要这么冒险了。”呼吸平复下来之后，三笠说。  
“……再看吧。”艾伦穿好裤子，对着玻璃窗整理了一下头发。  
等三笠把内衣归位，衣物都都穿戴好的时候，艾伦也已经把满桌满地的狼藉都收拾得差不多了。  
“你的文件弄湿了，这个没关系吗？”艾伦把被染成咖啡色的纸张给三笠看。  
三笠一张张接过来过目，“那个是过期的文件……这个重新打印一份就好……不急的，我有空再弄。”  
“不过地板的话，要辛苦保洁阿姨了。”  
被设置成静音，放在包里的手机，正显示着十几个未接来电和二十几条信息。

一直沉思着的露易丝总算想起那股怪异的感觉是什么了。  
从好不容易赶上的地铁末班车上下来，她顶着嗖嗖的冷风回到公司，拿自己的手机充电器。到了公司门外，发现不记得开门的密码。远远看到上司三笠·阿克曼的办公室还亮着灯，掏出手机给她打电话让她给自己开门。  
可是她等了好久都没人接听。  
她去洗手间确认过了，她的上司并不在那里。  
难道是累得在办公室睡着了？  
如果自己能力再强一点，在工作上能帮她更多一点就好了。露易丝有些心疼地想。  
去楼下买了两杯咖啡，自己喝着一杯，另一杯请上司喝。等了有将近50分钟，她的上司总算从办公室走了出来，不过，跟着她一起出来的还有另外一位男士。就是刚才在写字楼大堂遇见的那个长得像模特的。  
“……露易丝，你怎么还没回去？”她的上司看起来非常惊讶，还有点说不出来的……羞涩。  
“呃，我来拿充电器。”  
“哦。”  
她上司身边的那位男士就显得比较淡定，落落大方地和她打招呼。  
……  
“路上小心。”  
“好的。”  
一阵莫名尴尬的寒暄过后，露易丝和她上司以及神秘男士分别回去了。  
露易丝觉得自己偶然发现了大新闻。感情生活成谜的上司竟然有对象？！那个男人和上司是什么关系呢？看起来是情侣又好像不是。但是深夜来接下班，关系肯定不一般。  
不过她更在意刚才上司为什么一直没有接自己的电话。而且，她注意到上司的头发有些乱，妆也有些花，感觉是出了一身大汗。  
还是不要往深处想了。头靠在的士的玻璃窗上，露易丝打了个呵欠。明天还要跟上司一起去提案呢，赶紧回家睡觉吧。  
忽然，她猛地睁开了眼睛，发现……  
她还是忘了拿手机充电器。  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 和上一篇情人节是一个系列的。也是现代架空。Office Lady笠和职业不明的伦。有人说，这篇的艾伦也太成熟稳重了吧，但他还是非常有冒险精神的……我好像一不小心暴露了我的理想型？哈哈


End file.
